The present invention relates to power adapters and, more specifically, to power adapters with safety security locks for notebooks, laptops or portable computers.
Users often have a need to use portable computers, such as smartphones, tablets and laptop computers, when they move from place to place or travel. In these cases, the users need to periodically charge their computers and take caution to insure that they are not stolen. Typically, portable computers, such as laptops, are charged by plugging them into a wall socket using a power adapter and leaving them in that condition for a given period of time during which the computer battery recharges. Meanwhile, portable computers may be secured or prevented from being stolen by way of flexible computer locks that attach to both the portable computer and a nearby fixed item.
The need for users to plug in their portable computers and secure them in separate operations may, in some circumstances, lead to the users ignoring at least one of the actions. Since users are primarily concerned with using their portable computers, security is often skipped or ignored. This leads to an unsafe condition in which portable computers can be stolen and the data stored thereon stolen or lost.